Act Your Age, Shigure!
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: /Hatori raised an eyebrow, "You should act your age." "Never!" Shigure declared./ Shigure never acts his age! What goes on in his daily life? What if his house is destroyed? Random little stories :) T coz I'm paranoid.


**Chapter 1**

**"Toh~ru!" Shigure sang as he walked down the stairs, "Where's breakfast?"  
He walked into the lounge room and saw plates loaded with pancakes.  
He smiled, sat down and bit into a chunk.  
Tohru walked into the room carrying maple syrup, "Oh! Shigure! Is breakfast okay?"  
He nodded, "Oh beautiful flower! It is wonderful!" He said through a mouthful of pancake.  
Yuki walked in yawning, "You could at least be more polite."  
"Yu~ki! Good Morning! Where's the stupid cat?"  
Yuki jerked his thumb in the direction of the front yard.  
Shigure nodded, "Okay."  
Yuki flopped onto the ground and squirted maple syrup all over his pancakes before basically inhaling them, "Mm… Delicious."  
Tohru smiled, "Thank you Yuki!"  
Yuki gave a thumbs up and stood up, "Ah… Better get going, hm?"  
Tohru nodded, "Yes! Let's go and get Kyo!"  
She dashed out the door with Yuki following behind.  
Shigure smiled and leaned back on his hands.  
"Maybe I should go and see Hatori…" He muttered before standing up and walking out the door.**

**…**

**"Ha~tor~iiiiiiiiii!" Shigure sang and slid the door open.  
Hatori looked up from his computer, "What?"  
Shigure skipped over and peered at the computer, "That looks hard."  
"Not really. It's not hard at all." Hatori shrugged.  
"That's what she said!" Shigure sniggered.  
Hatori rolled his eyes, "Go and annoy someone else."  
Shigure pouted, "I'm not annoying!"  
Hatori raised an eyebrow, "You should act your age."  
"Never!" Shigure declared.  
Hatori sighed, "Go and… Never mind…"  
Shigure grinned, "What were you going to say?"  
Hatori glared, then took a jigsaw puzzle out of his desk drawer, "If you're not going to act your age, go and play with this."  
He passed Shigure the tiny box, who looked at it incredulously.  
"I'm not that young!"  
"But you act like you are. Go and figure it out and come back when you're done—Or not." Hatori smirked slightly.  
Shigure huffed and went out onto the front veranda.  
He scattered the pieces around and started absentmindedly flicking them around.**

**…**

**"'Tori! I finished it!" Shigure was standing proudly at the door.  
Hatori sighed and stood up, "Fine. Show me."  
Shigure led him out onto the veranda and showed him the picture of a random park with puppies in it.  
"Good job. Gold star. Now do this one." Hatori held out another box.  
Shigure sniggered.  
Hatori glared at him.  
Shigure rolled his eyes and took the box, "Fine."**

**…**

**"Ha~tor~iiiiiiii! I'm bored now!" Shigure whined.  
"Go home Shigure." Hatori looked up from his notebook.  
"Okay."  
Shigure walked through the streets back to his house.  
There was a bang and Kyo went flying backwards out the door.  
Shigure pouted, "Why do you have to keep ruining my house Kyo?"  
Kyo glared at him from his place on the grass, "It was that damn Yuki! Not me!"  
Shigure lightly kicked the top of his head, "He isn't the one who just wrecked the door."  
Kyo growled as he sat up.  
Shigure rolled his eyes and walked up the path to the front door, which was now a sharp hole.  
He grimaced as he ducked through the spiky mess and saw Yuki calmly sitting in the lounge room talking to Tohru.  
"I'm back my darling children!" Shigure happily cried.  
Yuki glared at him, "Screw you."  
Shigure pouted, "What did I do?"  
Yuki shrugged, "I didn't say you did anything. I just felt like it."  
Shigure rolled his eyes, "I will be writing in my study. No distractions unless it's dinner."  
He pranced into his study and sat down in front of a stack of paper and balanced his pen on his nose, "Ah, boredom. Joy." He said sarcastically and started drawing.  
He drew random things, stars, trees, even dogs.  
Then he heard a howl. ****_Landslide_****.  
He shrugged, but then he heard the rumbling, suspiciously close.  
Shigure opened his window only to get a mouthful of dirt.  
"Phuw! Ouph! Eck!" He started spitting dirt out and choked slightly on it.  
"Ew…"  
He slid open the door only to find the whole hall coated in dirt.  
"What happened?!" He called into the lounge room.  
Suddenly Yuki emerged from a mass of dirt.  
"What do you think?!" He brushed his hand through his hair, sending a worm flying across the room.  
Tohru had her bottom half under the pile, "Help!"  
"Miss Honda!" Yuki took her hands and pulled.  
Then she came sliding out and the pile of dirt flattened.  
Then there was a meowing noise, "Fwukkun huwf!" **_(Freakin' help)  
_**Tohru tore through the pile until her hands came across a ball of orange fur.  
She pulled Kyo out of the dirt.  
"Kyo! Why are you a cat?" Shigure asked.  
"I dunno! One second I was me, the next I was under a pile of dirt and a cat!" He hissed.  
Shigure gestured with his hands in a 'calm down' way.  
"What do we do about all this then?" Yuki asked.  
Shigure shrugged, "This sucks."**

**…**

Like the first chapter? This came to me while I was listening to 'Shigure- What's my age again?'  
Next will be up soon! Please Review!


End file.
